


After Work

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caleb needs to be fucked over his desk a whole lot mote okay, Concentration games, Fingering, Light D/s, M/M, art prompt, dom!Fjord, sub!Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caleb’s been spending a lot of time shut up learning dunamancy. Fjord drops in for a visit.





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Hello everyone! This happened definitely 110% because Kann did some sketch prompts over on the Twitter machine.  
> Mollymauk: You wanted more anyway.  
> HK: I truly did! And now I get to link it to the pretty.  
> Mollymauk: You should both do a lot more.  
> HK: Many thanks to Kann for giving me permission to play!  
> Mollymauk: Oh no, this means you’re going to try and link an image again, doesn’t it?  
> HK: ... It might.  
> Mollymauk: *clears his throat* Sorry everyone, this is going to go horribly wrong as usual, wish us the best of luck. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit fucking and some language 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own le nothing
> 
> Link to the tweet itself: https://twitter.com/iseemorestill/status/1143333812778295297?s=21

“Been a while since I’ve seen you,” came a low voice from the doorway. Caleb started, glancing up from his papers to squint at Fjord. 

“What?” He asked, paused. Tried to swallow, and only then realised how dry his mouth was. 

Fjord chuckled softly and straightened from his spot leaning against the door. In one hand, he carried a large jug of water. It was the other that caught Caleb’s attention; more specifically, it was the slim leather collar he carried. But the half orc made no mention of it as he crossed the room, pouring water into a small mug left on the table from some meal Caduceus had brought... when? 

Caleb couldn’t remember if it had been hours or days. Either way, the cool splash of the water into the cup made his throat seem even drier. 

Fjord placed the cup carefully into Caleb’s hand, curling his fingers around it. 

“You drink this up, and then we need to have a talk.” 

Obediently, Caleb raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. Just the taste of the water felt like coming to life, waking up parts of himself that he’d not noticed weakening. He took another, resisting the urge to drain the mug in one. 

There was more than enough water in the jug, and he had the feeling they were going to need to pace themselves a little. His eyes kept straying to the collar, a thin strip of leather held so lightly between Fjord’s fingers. The half orc wasn’t so much as mentioning it, just dropping into the seat Essek had occupied during their lesson. 

There was just the faintest hint of a smile on his face as he watched Caleb drink, and the wizard couldn’t help a frisson of anticipation. 

Every sip seemed to take a lifetime, but Fjord didn’t move. Just watched him with that damnably serene smile and nodded to the cup if Caleb hesitated. When it was finally finished he set it carefully on the table, glancing up at Fjord through his lashes. 

“You... said we had to talk?” He said softly. Fjord leaned forward and peered into the cup, then smiled. 

“You’ve been neglecting your duties a little, love. Now I know you’ve been real excited to learn about all this dunamancy stuff. So I want you to explain it to me.” 

Excitement rose in Caleb’s chest, the joy of magic spreading through him and mixing with the rising anticipation. He knew Fjord was interested in magic as well, of course, but not what he was actually planning. It could just be a lesson in magic, though he wasn’t sure what Essek would think of that. 

The collar in Fjord’s hand suggested he was thinking of something much more interesting. 

Clearing his throat, Caleb dragged his notes toward him and began ordering them. 

“Of course...” he paused to clear his throat, cheeks flushing at how raspy his voice sounded. Just having the damn thing in the room with him was already making it hard to focus. “I suppose you would like to begin with the dodecahedron?” 

Fjord tutted softly, sitting up in his chair and giving Caleb a slow smirk. 

“Actually, I thought we’d start by getting you a little more... comfortable. Trousers off.” He said it so simply, like it wouldn’t make Caleb’s gut clench. A shiver ran down the human’s spine and he shifted in his seat. 

“Just... just the trousers?” He managed to ask, and received another smile in answer and the collar draped across his papers. 

“Of course not. You also have to put that on.” 

Throat gone dry again, Caleb began tugging at he laces of his trousers, his gaze automatically falling to the table in front of him. He had to rise from the table a little to begin pulling them down, and Fjord caught his wrist just as they slid from his hips. 

“That’ll do,” the half orc growled, guiding Caleb away from his own chair to stand in front of him, “anyone could come wandering in.” 

Caleb hesitated a moment, eyes darting to the door, and then relaxed. As soon as the collar was on, it wouldn’t be his problem anymore. Without really thinking about it his feet shifted a little further apart into a more stable position, his back arching. 

“How would you like me, sir?” He asked over his shoulder, eyes half lidded with his submission. Fjord made a pleased sound, one large hand curling around his hip, the other pressing in the middle of Caleb’s back. The human bent immediately, presenting his ass to his partner. 

“Just like this will do, I think,” the warlock declared with a low chuckle, nodding to the table, “we can start once you’ve put that collar on.” 

Caleb’s hands were shaking just a little as he reached for the thin strip of leather, wrapping it around his throat. Already it was a familiar weight against his skin, its touch a reminder that he was owned. He hesitated a moment longer when it was fastened, looking back over his shoulder. 

“What will you be doing?” 

Candle light gleamed off the fresh points of Fjord’s tusks as the half orc grinned. 

“I’m going to be paying attention, of course. And getting you ready.” One hand trailed slowly up the exposed skin of Caleb’s ass, taking a cheek in hand and squeezing. Both cheeks twitched in time as Caleb shuddered, redirecting his attention with an effort towards his books. 

“So... the... the dodecahedron is a conduit for dunamantic energy in the same way that residuum empowers other magics...” Behind him he could hear the pop as Fjord opened a bottle of oil and once again his mouth went dry. The game was beginning to make sense, and it was one of the ones he fucking loved. 

Doing his best to pay attention to his works while Fjord played with him. 

The first touches to his hole were already wet with lubricant, teasingly light as Fjord spread the oil delicately over his puckered rim. It made his voice shake just a little, but he did his best to press on. 

“The... the dunamantic energy can be pulled directly from the dodecahedron, which makes it more powerful than just conjuring the spells...” 

Fjord hummed his approval, trailing more cool oil along the crack of Caleb’s ass. 

“Keep going,” he prompted, pressing down ever so gently on the glistening hole. Caleb closed his eyes a moment to compose himself, fingers clenching into a fist. It took him a moment to find his place again, entirely unhelped by Fjord rubbing slowly over his ass without any attempt to penetrate him. 

“We... we don’t know how much could be drawn with a full understanding of the beacon... but... it is helpful with base level magics...” 

The very tip of one large finger pressed into him and Caleb swore loudly, one hand jerking and scattering his notes. Behind him Fjord snickered, withdrawing his hand to blow across wet skin. 

“Something wrong?” 

Caleb closed his eyes and swallowed, fully aware that Fjord also had an excellent view of the stiffening shaft hanging between his legs. He was already hard, more from the play and the anticipation than what smatterings of touch he had been allowed. He wasn’t sure if Fjord was planning to fuck him or not; it’d be like the half orc to just keep playing, teasing him, working him open then leaving him to squirm. 

With shaking hands he drew his papers back together, searching for where he’d left off. 

“The... possibility spell we had been using is one of the simpler magics... he’s going to teach me to do that one...” 

“Is he now?” Fjord sounded more amused than impressed, but he slid a finger slowly into Caleb anyway. The wizard let his head drop, eyes closing his eyes to relish the slow stretch. 

“Yes... it... won’t be quite the same. It takes a long time to cast-“ his breath hitched as Fjord brushed lazily over his prostate. The finger stopped as he did, resting ever so gently on the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“A long time?” Fjord prompted in his most innocent tones, smiling as he watched Caleb squirm. The wizard hissed a sharp breath through his teeth as he pressed down ever so slightly. 

“J... ja,” Caleb ground out, knuckles whitening as he gripped the table. He was becoming ever more aware of the way his cock bobbed with every shift, every line of slick oil cool on his skin. That first finger wasn’t enough, and that more than anything else made it impossible to concentrate. 

All he could think about was ~more~. When Fjord would press harder, add another finger, stretch him open and ready to finally fuck him. He clenched around the thick digit, wishing for another, and received a slap on the ass instead. 

“Now now. You were doing so well.” The damn half orc sounded so amused, his voice just a little low like it always was when he was enjoying himself. And then he drew his finger out, leaving Caleb empty and craving more. 

Desperately, he forced himself to focus on the notes in front of him. 

“Ja... it will take me an hour to cast the spell, and it will only last for eight hours instead of a day. But it should... do the same things.” Caleb found himself holding his breath, hoping he’d done enough. That Fjord would reward him for his efforts. 

There was a soft, wet sound behind him, and soon two slick fingers were pressing into him. 

“Keep going,” Fjord said in a low growl, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to the curve of one cheek. Caleb swallowed and did his best to return his gaze to the notes. 

“There are... many other potential uses for dunamantic magic. Gravity, potential, but I have been... focusing on time.” Part of him tried to stiffen at the words, afraid Fjord might ask why. Afraid his own past could come and taint even this moment. 

But Fjord just rocked his fingers lazily over Caleb’s prostate, melting tension as it built and turning it into something else entirely. 

“You’re doin’ so well for me,” he murmured, a tinge of pride in his voice. It made Caleb puff up just a little in pride before his next words sent another thrum of delicious anticipation through him. “I’ll have to work harder.” 

Harder involved spreading his fingers, working Caleb open to take a third, a fourth. The wizard had hoped it might also involve moving just a little faster, but Fjord was intent on taking his time. Occasionally he’d stop altogether to add more oil either to his fingers, or dripping down directly over Caleb’s hole. A few lines had dripped down further, running across the surface of his cock to drip with his precome from the tip. It was maddening, a barely there trail of cool that somehow made his neglected cock all the more sensitive. 

Through it all, Caleb did his best to focus on his notes. It had felt like he was learning a lot about dunamancy, that he could talk on the subject for days, but soon he was running out of what to say. 

Fjord paused when he did, three fingers deep, waiting for Caleb to continue. It didn’t take long for Caleb to begin rocking back and pushing for more stimulation on his own. Every time, he received a sharp slap on the ass for it, which really only encouraged him. 

Soon the wizard was a wreck, gasping for breath and scattering papers every time Fjord found his prostate. The attempted lecture dissolved into begging, arching his back and spreading his legs wider to expose his dripping hole. 

For Fjord’s cock or his fist, he didn’t really care so long as something filled him. 

Behind him the half orc just chuckled. He’d kept his seat all along, reclining back in his chair like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Have we finished all your lessons so soon, Caleb?” He asked, spreading his wizard’s cheeks with his other hand for a better view as most of his fingers disappeared into the greedy hole. 

Caleb whimpered in reply, clenching down around his hand as if to suck him in deeper. 

“Please... Fjord... please, I need more.” 

The fingers withdrew and Caleb felt like sobbing, right up until a hot tongue licked up from his balls to his ass. 

“Think you’re ready for a good fucking?” The half orc asked, his newly growing tusks brushing smooth skin. Caleb whimpered again, hips jerking in small aborted motions as he sought something, anything. 

“Yes... please...” 

“What if I fuck you right here,” Fjord growled, one wet hand curling itself around Caleb’s shaft for the first time all day. It was blissful, and Caleb moaned and thrust into it. Expecting a spank, the quick squeeze nearly brought him to his knees. 

And Fjord wasn’t even done talking. 

“You look so fucking pretty bent over this desk... could just shove my cock straight into you, fuck you open til you come all over your pretty notes. Gotta make sure Essek knows who you belong to, after all. Spending all your time in here with him, working on your spells?” 

Rising from his chair for the first time, Fjord licked a stripe up Caleb’s spine as he pressed himself to the wizard’s back. Caleb keened softly as the half orc’s erection lined itself up to the crack of his ass, a thick weight just barely brushing where he needed it. Meanwhile Fjord kissed his way along the wizard’s neck to nibble at his ear. 

“I’m glad you’re happy an’ he’s giving you everything you want, love. Just wanna give you a little something to think of me too.” He ground his hips forward into the wizard, jolting him into the table. Hands scrabbling for purchase, Caleb pushed back for more friction, not daring to reach for his cock. 

“Yes... please... Fjord, I need you,” he moaned, knocking sheets of paper to the floor. Just so long as he didn’t hit the ink... Fjord squeezed his cock again and the shock made his elbows give out, dropping him to the desk. About to try and rise, he reconsidered and braced his shoulders on the table, arching his back to press his ass back onto Fjord. “Please...” 

The warlock groaned at the sight he made, trailing his hands lazily along the smooth curve of Caleb’s back to caress his ass. 

“Fuck, do you even know how pretty you are, Caleb?” He asked in a low voice, rubbing his dick slowly over the almost dripping hole he’d spent so long stretching. 

Daring to look back over his shoulder, Caleb gave Fjord a wrecked grin. 

“Then why don’t you go ahead and fuck me?” 

A grin spread across Fjord’s lips in return and he reached down to grip just below the fat knot at the base of his dick, lining himself right. 

“Now that’s a very good question,” he all but purred, pushing straight in and sliding balls deep with barely any resistance. It wasn’t quite as thick as his fist would have been but Caleb was more than happy to take it, squeezing down around it and rocking back to meet him. 

He’d been stretched so well, played with for so damn long, Fjord didn’t even have to pause before setting a sharp pace, hammering his dick into him. It was everything the slow, gentle tease hadn’t been, fast and hard and so, so, so fucking good it brought tears to Caleb’s eyes. He tried to push himself up, to find a better angle to rock back, to take Fjord even fucking deeper even as his knot slipped in and out with each thrust. 

A large hand between his shoulder blades stopped him, pinning him to the table as Fjord chuckled roughly above him. 

“Oh no, my pretty pet,” he grunted, rolling his hips until he found the spot that made Caleb scream, “I want you just like this. Sprawled out across your books, so fucking pretty and perfect, not doing anything but taking my cock.” 

With every thrust now hammering into his prostate it was hard for Caleb to think. It was hard to remember to breathe, to do anything but lie there and be used. Which was exactly what Fjord wanted from him. 

The thought opened up like a happy bloom of subspace in front of him, filling him with a perfect contentment along with the toe curling pleasure. He lost himself in the feeling, forgetting his studies, the desk, even the papers that were definitely getting lube and precome spotted as Fjord slammed into him. His own dick was still dripping, swinging with the jerking thrusts until Fjord took him in hand once again, squeezing in just the right way. 

“Going to come for me, my beautiful wizard?” He rasped in a low growl, switching to short, deep thrusts that nailed Caleb’s prostate relentlessly. The wizard could only whimper in reply, too lost in ecstasy to even scream. Fjord leaned down a little til his chest was pressed right along Caleb’s back and nipped at his ear. “Then fucking do it.” 

And he slammed all the way home, balls deep into Caleb as his human cried out, clamping down around him and shooting hot ropes of come across his stroking hand. The sensation made Fjord groan as Caleb’s slick hole squeezed his forming knot, milking his own orgasm from him in thick pulses. 

Caleb managed a soft, sleepy noise as Fjord peeled him off the desk, flopping down into the chair behind them. Fjord soothed him gently with soft touches along his sides, along his chest as Caleb cuddled in, settling in for a long snuggle now that he’d been successfully knotted. The warlock cast a satisfied glance across the rumped and come streaked notes. 

“I’ll buy you more paper,” he murmured into Caleb’s ear, pressing a softer kiss there. Caleb managed to rouse himself enough to glance at his desk, a low laugh breaking free. 

“I thought you wanted Essek to see them?” 

That made Fjord pause, hands stilling only momentarily on Caleb’s skin. 

“I mean... I thought you’d wanna keep them clean?” 

Caleb was usually so careful with his books, keeping them... well... not actually opening them directly in the ocean, at least. The wizard snickered and snuggled back into Fjord’s chest. 

“My books have seen so much worse, and these aren’t even going into them yet. I can leave them out, if you want to.” 

And just maybe Caleb’s streak of mischief was coming out to play. Essek was so... cocky, so aloof, so arrogant. It could be fun to see how he’d handle a little mess. 

With how he’d so eagerly brought the Mighty Nein to the shady side of town, it might be exactly what he was looking for. 

A slow grin curled across Fjord’s lips too at the thought. They could probably spare Essek a bit of rough. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: The “to write” pile is getting unreasonable again, so I’m gonna try and knock off a couple short things, but soooooomeone had to go and mention the Iron Shepherds, so that’s my life now. 
> 
> Frumpkin Rating: 8.5/10. Good slow teasing of wizard and good to disturb from over focus on books. Should have brought more water and some snacks.


End file.
